You Won't Believe It
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: By order of Chichi, Goku has to find a job...but how will that affect Gohan and Videl's budding relationship? [GV] [G&CC]
1. The Job Offer Or Order I Should Say

**Videl:Warrior Princess' Notes****: **Well, I decided to attempt again to do some humor.  This takes place about 3wks after the whole Buu ordeal, so, Gohan and Videl are still in school.  And I was just wondering what would happen if Goku had to go get a job.  I got a couple of suggestions from my pretty perverted and humorous friends Keiko and Yusake, as well as some from myself.  However, I *am* willing to take some ideas for jobs.  I know it says it's a G/V fic, and it *will* be soon I promise!  As anyone knows, that's pretty much all I write.  There's some Goku/Chi-Chi in here, but it's mostly G/V.  Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ or any of its franchises.  R/R please!  =^.^=  ** **

**The Job Offer (or Order I should say. . .)**

Goku patted his stomach after polishing off his tenth bowl of boiled rice, three jugs of green tea, two dozen scrambled eggs, and five pots of oatmeal; it was just a light breakfast.  However, instead of Chi-Chi picking up his dishes and joking around with him, she bonked him on the head with a broom and pulled up a chair and looked at her newly-come-back husband with a stern eye.  "Chi-Chi, honey, is something wrong?" he asked curiously, picking the pieces of straw out of his messy black hair.  

"Goku, what do I buy the groceries with?" she asked tiredly.  Goku smiled at her nervously.

"Uh, money…?" he answered in an unsure voice.  Chi-Chi smiled, her eyes still looking tired, and nodded.

"That's right, and do you know how we _get the money?" she asked sarcastically.  Goku gulped and shook his head.  "Right now, we're getting from my father and the money that Goten won at the tournament, which leaves us with almost no money to pay for Gohan's college!!!" she declared._

"Well, Chi-Chi, is there, um, anything I can do to help?" he asked, leaning back in his chair to try to steer away from Chi-Chi's wrath.  Chi-Chi slammed her hand on the table, making the dishes shake, and leaned in closer and stared him in the eye.  

"Goku, you have to get a job!!" Chi-Chi yelled, slamming her fist down again on the table on the last word.  Goku jumped a little bit and looked at her nervously.

"But Chi-Chi, honey, I've never had a job before; I don't know what to do!!" Goku answered frantically, hoping to discourage Chi-Chi.

"Then finally put your strength of yours to good use and do something that requires it!!!" she shrieked and picked up his dishes and got up to wash them.  

"But what if I can't find one?!" he declared, and Chi-Chi turned around and stared at him coldly.

"If you don't, then you'll get no more food from me bucko!" she snapped and returned to the dishes.  

"WHAT??!!!" Goku demanded, almost falling out of his chair.

"You heard me," Chi-Chi calmly replied, still washing dishes, "GO FIND A JOB NOW!!!" 


	2. The Search Begins

**Videl:Warrior Princess****: **Oh man!  Lol!  Poor Goku!  The things I do to him!  And he's my father-in-law!  =^.^=;;  Anyway, here's chappie 2!!!  As stated in the title, Goku starts his first job, but what will it be and how will he do?!  Will he last long enough to get his first paycheck?!  Will he get out of the dog house with Chi-Chi?!  Will Gohan and Videl ever be mentioned for real in here before I get to chappie 5?!  Will I get to own DBZ?!  Will I *ever* stop with these baka insane questions?!  Well, I don't know about the others, but I do know that the last two are no.  Well… maybe I'll stop with the questions… if I get enough reviews… Hehehehe…. Read and review, if you want me to shut up.    

**The Search Begins. . .**

"Hey Goku!  What brings you here?" Bulma asked as she was tinkering with her new experiment, not even bothering to look up at him.  He walked over, looking over at the expensive equipment and was fixing to touch one of the beakers filled with a strange, unknown blue liquid when Bulma grabbed his hand.  "Don't you dare," she snarled, "Trunks has already broken three of those today; I can't keep affording to get more of that solution before the end of this experiment."  

"Uh, Bulma, I have this problem, and I was wondering if you could help me?" Goku asked unsteadily.  Bulma laughed lightly for a few seconds, looked up from her experiment and cocked her head at Goku as she cleared her throat to talk.

"Let me guess…you're in the dog house with Chi-Chi again, and you want me to help you get back into her good graces?" she joked.  Goku scratched the back of his head and flashed one of his famous grins. 

"Well, you see, Chi-Chi wants me to get a job, but I don't know where to start…" he replied, and Bulma started laughing out her head off so much that she almost fell down.  

"So, you want to find a job?" she asked, still laughing.  "Well, what do you want to do?"  Goku thought about for a moment and rested his fist against his chin.

"Hmmm…I don't know; I've never thought about getting a job before…" he answered, still thinking.  "Something that would involve strength," he said with more confidence and certainty.  

Bulma sat back down at her computer and began typing.  "Well, let's see what I can find…." she murmur.  A few minutes later, she printed out five different job applications and handed them to Goku.  "Here's what I found.  Now, they're very well paying, flexible schedules, and…" she replied, pointing at the first one to Goku.  Goku scanned over them for a second and looked up at Bulma.

"But are they fun?" he asked.  Bulma cocked her eyebrow in shock and almost fell back in embarrassment.  

"What?  Well, I…it might be!  All you have to do is give it a try!" she chimed and placed her hand on his back in encouragement.  Goku looked at her nervously.  

"Could you help me with this Bulma?  I mean, I have no experience with this, and I don't know what to do.  I'm worry I'm going to screw things up," he admitted.  Bulma gave him a reassuring smile.  

"Of course Goku!  We're friends, and that's what friends are for!" she chimed, and Goku thank her.  "Besides, have I ever steered you wrong?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well…" Goku began.

"Don't answer that…" Bulma growled with a scowl on her face that could rival Vegeta's.  Goku nodded, and Bulma got her smile back.  "Now, let the search begin!!" she yelled, raising her fist in the air.  


	3. A Special Scene For Loyal Reviewers

Videl: Warrior Princess**: ** I know I haven't updated in awhile, I was almost done with the REAL chapter three, but due to some problems going on in my life (relationship issues and writer's block and the death of 2 dear close friends of mine), I won't be finishing it for awhile.  I truly apologize for it and to hopefully kinda make up for not updating in awhile, I wrote this G/V scene for y'all.  It really has nothing to do with the fic at this point…it might later on though, depending on how lazy I am or how good this is.  Enjoy.

Fighting and Kissy Stuff Do Mix… 

Videl sat at her desk, tapping her pencil impatiently, looking around the room for something… or rather _someone.  She looked down at her watch; it was almost time for homeroom; was he going to be late again?_

"Hey Videl," a smooth voice replied and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  Without even looking, she knew the person, and she pushed off his arm and punched his face, breaking his nose.  

"Hi Sharpener," she dryly replied, and Sharpener was hissing curses under his breath, as he covered his nose with his hands.

"Damnit!  What did you do that for Videl??!" he demanded.  Videl turned around and glared at him.

"Haven't you gotten the hint now?  I DON'T like you!!" she snapped.  Sharpener gaped in shock and was about to say something when another person entered the conflict, uh I mean…_conversation._

"Hey Videl, you're in my seat!" Erasa exclaimed, standing beside the two arguing, err, I mean…_talking teens… Yeah, that's it.  _

"Don't worry, you can just take my seat.  We've only got a month left of school, the teacher's not going to care," Videl explained.  Erasa frowned.

"But _I _wanna sit in _my_ seat!  You sit next to Sharpener!  We all know you two would make a good couple!" Erasa countered.  Videl's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Like hell we would!  I'd rather kiss a dead toad!" Videl almost yelled, getting just about mad enough at her blond friend to strangle her.

"Hey!  I take offense to that!" Sharpener whined.  Videl and Erasa turned around and glared at him menacingly.

"Oh shut up Sharpener!" the two teenage girls snapped, and Sharpener gulped and nodded and went back to his seat.

"Now come on Videl!  I want my seat!  And there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind!" Erasa pouted.  Videl thought for a second, and then got an evil smirk on her face.

"Ok Erasa, I'll let you have your seat back…" Videl began, and Erasa smiled in triumph.  The blond had just put her books on her desk, but Videl was just sitting there.  "But, I should tell you…"

"What?" Erasa almost sighed.

"I'll tell your parents what you were _really doing Friday night with Tommy instead of staying over at my house for some pizza…" she finished.  Erasa gasped in horror._

"You…you wouldn't!…"  Videl's smirk grew as Erasa gaped at her friend in horror.  Erasa had never dreamed that when she told Videl about her… _fun_ with Tommy that she would use it as blackmail.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"  Erasa gave a heavy sigh and picked up her books.

"Ok, ok, I'll let you take my seat…" she replied in defeat and moved to Videl's old chair.  Videl flashed her a small smile.

"I knew you'd listen to reason…"  Erasa turned and looked at her friend worried though.

"You never told anyone…did you?"

"No, no, of course not.  I promised you I wouldn't unless you did something bad to me."  Erasa still seemed uneasy.

"You won't tell my mom then?"  Videl shook her head and vowed that she wouldn't.  Erasa sighed in relief and got out her compact and began to apply her make up.  After a couple of minutes of putting on lipstick and other junk, she turned to her friend and smiled.  "Did I tell you what Joe and I did last night?"

"Who's Joe?  I thought you were dating Tommy."

"Oh, I dumped him two days ago.  Joe's _so_ much better, if you know what I mean."  She gave her friend a nudge and began to giggle.  Videl wrinkled her face in disgust.

"No, I don't…and I don't want to…" she mumbled.  It was now thirty seconds to homeroom; Videl had given all hope of him coming today.  

_'Maybe he's still tired after the fight with Buu…'_ she thought, but that thought went down the tube when something came barreling into the classroom in a puff of dust from running so fast and almost ran into the teacher's desk just as the bell rang.

"HEY!  I'M NOT LATE TODAY!!" Gohan cheered, throwing up a fist of victory in the air.  The teacher offered him a mock applause.  

"Very good Mr. Son, now if you done celebrating… WOULD YOU GET INTO YOUR SEAT SO I MAY TEACH THE CLASS???!" the teacher yelled, and Gohan almost winced in pain from the volume, making Videl laugh in the back of her mind; she knew all too well of the sensitive Saiyajin hearing.

He flashed his teacher the traditional Son smile, chuckled a couple of times, nodded his head, and jogged up to his seat.  He was in for a surprise when he saw who he was sitting next to today.

"Good morning Gohan," Videl said with a smirk.  Gohan blinked in shock as he put his books on his desk.

"Hey Videl, what are you doing here?  Don't you sit another seat down?" Gohan asked with a confused frown on his face as he sat down.  Videl bit her lip and looked at him disappointed.

"Well…I traded seats with Erasa…I thought you wouldn't mind if I sat next you, but if you don't want me to…" Videl began and grabbed her notebook when Gohan shook his head and placed his hand down on her notebook.

"No, no, it's fine…I like you near me…" he admitted in a whisper so only she could hear.  Videl almost blushed at his words.

"I'm glad."  At that point, the teacher had finished taking roll and was beginning his lecture on the different classes of insects, so they had to keep quiet.  Gohan began writing notes with his right hand, and Videl frowned slightly.  

Gohan stopped writing and blinked when he saw a folded sheet of notebook paper land on his notebook.  He could sense Videl's ki on it and with a curious mind, he opened it up and read it:

_Can you write with your left hand?_

He threw a quick puzzled look to Videl, but she was paying attention to the teacher and idly taking notes.  Grabbing his pencil, he quickly wrote a response and slid it over to her, all folded back up.  Videl carefully unfolded it without Erasa reading it and looked at his response:

_Yes, why?_

She smirked and replied and sent it back to him.  _'At least he answers notes…' she thought._

Gohan sighed inaudibly; he didn't like it when Videl played mind games with him at school.  He looked at her answer, which puzzled him even more:

_Then write with your left hand, just for 10 mins._

Videl frowned slightly when she got the note back and saw him still writing with his right hand.  She growled under her breath after reading his question:

_Why?_

She tossed the note back at him, hitting him in the head.  _'What the?  What's with Videl today?'  he thought as he looked down and read her answer:_

_Because I said so!_

With a heavy sigh, Gohan wrote his statement, slid the note to her, and switched hands.  Videl read the note and smiled:

_Alright._

She casually slid her left hand off her desk as Gohan continued to take notes and found his hand underneath the table as well.  Gohan blushed slightly at the touch of their hands touching and held her hand timidly.  Videl almost blushed and had a faint smile on her lips as she linked her fingers with his.  He gave her hand a slight squeeze and turned to look at her.  She looked back and smiled lovingly at him; he smiled back, blushing a magenta shade of pink. 

After a couple of minutes, they stopped blushing, getting used to the feel of holding each other's hand.  She picked up her pencil and began writing again and slid the paper to Gohan.

_Thanks._

_For what?_

Videl smiled at his innocence and gave his hand a slight squeeze.  Gohan still looked at her confused, wondering what she was smiling about.

Well, for saving the world multiple times, for rescuing me, enough I was being a pain, and well, for being a very special person in my life.  And for letting me hold your hand.

Gohan blushed once he read her response and gulped, making Videl snicker under her breath.  His hand was shaking as he wrote her back.

_You're welcome.  You've never been a pain, and you're a very special person to me too._  

Videl smiled in shock, and was so happy, she could barely write.

_Really?_

_Yes._

He looked to see her smiling at him lovingly, and he smiled back and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.  Not waiting any longer, he tore out another sheet of notebook paper and took a deep breath.  _'It's now or never Gohan, come on now!  You can do it!' he thought as he stared blankly at the paper for awhile._

When Videl took the paper from his shaking hand, he was blushing blood red in the face.  _'What is he so nervous about?' she asked and looked down and gasped unintentionally loud in shock._

_Do you want to go out with me?_

She looked at him in disbelief and did nothing but smile at him, unable to speak or write.

_YES!!!!!_

He shared her look of shock and smiled back.  He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he that doing so would land them both with detention and him…the wrath of his mother.  

_Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?_

_No_

_Would you mind going to see a movie with me?_

_As long as it isn't a lovey-dubby kind a flick.  I can't stand those._

"I've found my soul mate…" he happily whispered when he read the response.  However, he said it so softly, Videl couldn't hear him, and she poked him.  "Hm?"

"What?" she mouthed.

"Nothing," he mouthed back.  She didn't look like she believed him, but she mumbled a fine under her breath.  He didn't like the small frown on her face, wrote something, and slid it to her.  Her eyes carefully gazed down at it, and she faintly smiled.

I love you.

_I love you too.  XXX_

_Videl?_

_Nani?_

_What are the X's for?_

_You don't know what X's and O's mean?_

_No._

_X= kisses, O= hugs_

_Oh.  Well then, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Videl blushed a deep crimson.  

_How about I give you back one kiss now, & 16 later?_

_That'd work! __J___

Before they even knew it, the bell had rang, and first period was over with.  Videl let go of his hand just long enough to fold up the note and place it in her pocket.  Gohan smiled when she took hold of it again, and the two were content for the rest of the day.

What the two didn't know was that Erasa, being the nosy, gossipy person she is, looked over Videl's shoulder and read the note, or most of the last part anyway, and smirked evilly.  Was this ever going to be the juiciest piece of news ever…


	4. Do You Want Fries With That?

Videl: Warrior Princess:  WOO-HOO!!  ::jumps up and down for joy::  I finished it!  I know I said I wouldn't have it done for awhile, but I just got a spur of energy and started back on it and finished it in less than 30mins!  Yay!  Anyway, I am still going through the probs I mentioned earlier, and I'm trying to think of another job for Goku.  I am open to any ideas.  Thanks to all of my loyal, wonderful reviewers (You know who you are)!  Enjoy this, and I'll try to get some more G/V into this, I promise!  Ja! Do You Want Fries With That? 

"Uh, Bulma, you sure this is a good idea?" Goku asked as Bulma put on his cap.  He looked like an ex-bodybuilder that was trying to make ends meet.  They had given him the biggest uniform they had, but it was still almost too small on him.  The reason was simple though; he muscles were just too big to fit into the outfit.  

"Of course it is!  I mean, you do want to get a good job and make Chi-Chi happy, right?" she snickered, doing her best not to laugh her head off.  Never in her life would she expect to see Goku doing this…not in a million years.  "Now, your shift is over at five.  Do you understand that?  Anyway, if there's any problem, you give me a call okay?"  Goku nodded.  "Now, I want you to wait for me to pick you up; don't go flying off.  The people might think it's weird."  He nodded again, and with a small wave and encouraging smile, Bulma left.

Soon, Goku's first customer came.  

"Hi!  I'm Goku!  Welcome to…" he chimed and stopped a moment to look down at his uniform to see what the name was again.  "Welcome to Burger Palace!  Can I take your order?"  The man stared in wonder at the cashier's forgetfulness.  

"Uh, yeah.  I want the double cheeseburger with no pickles," he answered in an unsteady voice.  Goku clicked it in the computer and looked up at the guy again.

"Do you want any fries with that?"

"No.  Just a cheeseburger."  With that, Goku went to go make the order. 

Unfortunately, he forgot where everything was, and how to do half the things for making a cheeseburger.  "Uh excuse me!" he replied as he went into the back, bumping into a man who was making a milkshake and causing him to fall forward, his face landing in the frozen, sweet treat.  He placed a slam of frozen, almost thawed, piece of meat on the grill and then began to look for the spatula.  "Oh spatula?  Where are you Mr. Spatula?" he asked, looking for it.  He wandered around the kitchen looking for it and left the beef burning on the stove.  Since no one else was paying attention to the new guy, they didn't bother to watch it, and as anyone probably knows, you leave something on the stove too long, it burns, and if it burns too much, it creates a fire, and that's exactly what happened.  

"FIRE!!" one of the men screamed as he scrambled to find the fire extinguisher.  Goku looked back and faintly smiled.   

"Oh don't worry, I can take care of that," Goku replied and created, what seemed to him and the rest of the Z Gang, a relatively weak shock wave, made just to knock out the fire.  And it did.  Unfortunately, it also took out the stove, knocking it backwards, which made it knock over the fridge, which in turn knocked down the ice cream machine.  And that was just the beginning.  

A bunch of people were there on their first day too, and they started running around, screaming bloody murder, before slamming into each other, and going out cold.  The janitor, who just happened to be mopping nearby, threw his mop water to the direction where the fire was, not noticing that it was out, and it soaked the manager.  French fries were flying in the air, soda drinks spilled from there containers, and then, as if it couldn't get any worse, the sprinklers, which had been broken there for about four months now, came on, dousing all the customers and the workers.  Goku just stood there at the cash register, smiling his traditional Son smile, totally confused.  

"Uh, may I suggest the chicken sandwich instead sir?" he asked the customer.  

At Capsule Corp…

Bulma blinked in shock when she heard her cell phone ring.  She looked down at her watch; it was only 12:15 P.M.  "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Bulma!" a friendly voice chimed.  

"Goku???" she asked shocked, getting even more confused.

"Heh, heh, hey Bulma, how's it goin'?" 

"Goku, what are you doing calling me at this time?  Did you get a promotion already?"  There was silence on the other line.  "Goku?"

"Well, uh…not exactly…"  She could hear his nervous laughter on the phone, and she growled in frustration.

"Well, what is it?!" she demanded, becoming quite impatient.

"I uh, was wondering if you could…pick me up?"

"Why?  Your shift isn't over for almost another five hours."

"Well, uh, he's says it's over now…"

"Goku, there's something you're not telling me…"

"Well, Bulma, I…got fired…."

"WHAT?????!!!"  Goku held the phone back as far away as he could, wincing in pain.  "YOU GOT FIRED???!!  Goku, I JUST DROPPED YOU OFF TWO HOURS AGO, HOW COULD YOU GET FIRED????!!!!!!"  Goku gulped.

"Uh…well…."

"Forget it!" she cut him off, making Goku almost jump back on the other line.  "Fine… I'll be there to pick you up… Wait there…"  There was a click.

"Oh man… Now both Chi-Chi _and  Bulma want to kill me…" he muttered, hanging his head.  "I'd rather be fighting Buu…"_


	5. If At First You Don't Succeed

Author's Notes: OMK (Oh my Kami) I am so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating!  I cannot believe I have forgotten about this fic!  Ouie!  I'm such a baka, and I wouldn't blame any of you for flaming me for that!  And to make you wait for such a short chappie!  Oh man, I'm terrible!  I really do feel bad about this.  Originally, I was going to include Goku's second job, but then decided not to.  Then, I was going to include a Gohan/Videl moment (which will be the next chappie, which I've already started) but I decided that it would take even LONGER to write.  So, I ended up with this.  I promise not to leave it alone for so long, ever again.  Um……did I mention that I was sorry? If At First You Don't Succeed… 

Bulma sighed angrily as she continued driving.  Goku gulped hard, the fourth one since Bulma had picked him up from Burger Palace, and he was still a nervous wreck.  He didn't know what Bulma was thinking in her mind, but he knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.  

"Uh Bulma?" he timidly asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"What Goku??" she snapped loudly, gripping the steering wheel even tighter in a effort to calm down.

"Are you…still mad at me?"

Bulma stopped the car dead in the middle of the road.  Gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, she turned at glared at Goku both like a crazed and a pissed off woman on PMS.  "You're damn right I'm still pissed with you!!!"  Goku gulped, getting more scared by the second.

"But…but I asked if you were mad at me, not pissed with me Bulma…" he whimpered innocently, not realizing that what he just said would make her want to kill him.

"Goku!!!  I…I…GAH!!"  She took out a tube of lipstick from her purse and threw it at him, hitting him on the head.

"Ow…" Goku whimpered, rubbing his head slightly.

"Goku, I'm so pissed at you…I can't even see straight!!" she screamed.  Suddenly, before Goku could say anything in his defense or Bulma could yell at him some more, a couple of cars had come up behind Bulma and began honking their horns in an effort to make her hurry.

"Hey, lady!!!" a random, angry person shouted.  "Why don't you move your slow fat ass already??!  You're holding up traffic here!"  The poor man didn't know who he was dealing with, or he would've kept quiet.

That made Bulma snapped.  If people thought Launch was scary when she sneezed, this was nothing.  If people thought the truth about Frieza's sexuality was creepy, they would've found that answer comforting compared to this situation.  If people thought Vegeta was terrifying when he was about to destroy the world, it would have been a walk in the park.

Needless to say, when they FINALLY got to Capsule Corp, Bulma had to call her attorney to file up about…… 20 lawsuits.  Bulma sighed in vexation as they entered her laboratory, and she slammed her purse down hard on a table and plopped into her chair.  Goku meekly followed her in and looked at her concerned as the blue-haired woman looking down at her hands in defeat almost and frowning.  The sight of her frowning made Goku frown too; he hated to see his friends sad.

"C'mon Bulma…don't be sad…please?" Goku begged as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed heavily.  "Okay…" she mumbled.  "I guess we should try to find you a new job though…"  

"OK!" Goku chimed, flashing his traditional Son smile.  Bulma faintly smirked and went over to the table and began flipping through the other ads.  

"Hm…… How about this one?" she asked, holding one up.


	6. Lights, Popcorn, and Action!

**A/N:** Hi everyone!  Well, here's the next chappie.  Sorry for the wait.  I started working on it, then I got writer's block, but then yesterday, I started writing it again in the food court at the mall when my mother and I were Christmas shopping.  Hm, maybe I should do a scene of them at the mall…that might be interesting.  Well, enough of my babbling, let's see how Gohan and Videl's date is going…

Oh yeah!  I don't own DBZ or League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.  Enjoy!****

Lights, Popcorn, and Action! 

Gohan met Videl at the movies a couple of hours after school the next day.  That was more than plenty of enough time to fly back home, get some money, change clothes, and fly back.  

"Hey Gohan!" she chimed with a cute smile that made Gohan faintly blush when he saw her.

"H-Hi Videl," he stammered, clearly a nervous wreck, which actually made Videl smile.

_'Good, at least I'M not the only one nervous here,'_ she thought.  She gently held his hand and looked up at him.  "So, what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, looked down at her, and smiled back.  "Well, I was kinda thinking about seeing League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, if that's alright with you," he answered.

She smiled back at him.  "That sounds good.  Let's go!"  With that said, she grabbed hold of his hand and ran over to the line.  

"WOAH!" he yelled as she dragged him.

Our two charming teens sat themselves in the theatre, hand in hand with smiles on their faces… and a LOT of snacks.   Videl had insisted that she'd pay for them, but Gohan talked her out of it with that cute little I-can-get-away-with-anything-I-want smile.  Gohan held three large bags of popcorn, a packet of chocolate covered caramel chews, and his large soda in one hand, while holding Videl's with the other.  Videl held her own snacks: a small soda with a box of gummi worms.  The movie started up, and Gohan readily began eating his snacks, totally focused onto the action flick airing.  Videl idly sipped at her soda, occasionally popping a gummi worm into her mouth, watching the movie with _most_ of her attention… She couldn't help, but from the corner of her eye, glance at her demi-Saiyajin.

Hers.  It was the thought that sent shivers down her spine almost from just _thinking about it.  She bit her lip, not sure or not if she should, and slowly rested her head on his shoulder, surprised at how comfortable it was to do so.  A small, happy smile formed on her face, and she almost sighed in content.  This was perfect._

And Gohan thought so too.  

Oh sure, when he felt Videl's head on his shoulder, he looked down at her in shock, but was happy she did so.  He blushed a bright red and was thankful for the dark atmosphere of the theatre.  Slowly, and just as nervously as her, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her right shoulder gently.  While there was a faint reminisce of his blush upon his cheeks, he smiled happily at his girlfriend, still in shock that they were _actually_ together.  

Their eyes locked, and a funny, yet peaceful feeling started in the pit of their stomachs as their hearts were pounding with love, getting lost in each other's souls.  A new sensation filled their bodies as the loving look they received from the other made them feel warm and fuzzy inside.  Gohan shakily brought his other hand up and softly stroked Videl's cheek, and Videl tilted her head into his touch.

"Videl…" he whispered softly.

"Oh, Gohan…" she replied back.

Maybe it was the dimmed lights of the theatre that made this passion between them blossom into full bloom.  Or maybe it was the fact that they were alone.  Or maybe it was the knowledge that they knew how the other felt about them.  Or maybe it was just because they felt like it.  Whatever the reason was, the love swelled up in their hearts and gave them the ultimate hunger to be together.

They slowly closed their eyes and puckered up and leaned towards each other for their first kiss.

"Awww!… Isn't this _cute_??!" a high-pitched voice squealed rather loudly.

Instantly, the two teen's eyes shot up in shock, and they moved away and looked behind them to find the source of the noise.

"ERASA?!  SHARPENER?!" they both demanded at the top of their lungs, earning some shh's from the audience.  

The teenaged girl simply smiled happily and waved at the two lovebirds, while Sharpener folded his arms and merely grumbled something that only Gohan could hear.  To make it simple, let's just say, Sharpener should be grateful that Videl was there to keep Gohan from doing anything rash…like beating Sharpener to a bloody pulp.  

"What are you two doing here??" Videl hissed, glaring at them angrily.  

Erasa still smiled.  "Well, I read that you two were going out and would be at the movies, and I wanted to see if that was true!" she chimed.

Videl's eyes widen in horror.  "How did you read that?" she asked, fury evident in her voice as well as fear.  

"Easy.  I just looked over your shoulder," she answered with a casual shrug.  "How else do you think I find out anything?"

"Why you little…" Videl growled, tighten her fist and was fixing to lunge at her, when Gohan firmly, but gently still, placed his hand on Videl's shoulder, keeping her back.  She looked up at him confused.  "Huh?  What?  Gohan!"

He looked at her sternly to get his point across, yet love was still shining through his kind black eyes.  "Videl, it's okay.  Don't worry about it."

"B…But Gohan!…"  She got lost in his eyes, and when he smiled at her, she felt like she was on air.  "Okay…"  With that said, she merely glared at Erasa and Sharpener coldly.  "You two mention this to _anyone_ and I will beat you so bad…you'll wish you were dead, understand?"  The two teens nodded quickly, knowing that Videl could kick their asses easily.  Videl smirked.  "Good."  Seeing as they wouldn't have any more problems, she turned her attention back to the movie, as Gohan had already done, and snuggled up against him.  Gohan faintly smiled and wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulders again, holding her close.

_'That's my girl,'_ he thought, still smiling.


	7. Fill Her Up

Videl Warrior Princess: Hey everyone!  Yay, I'm finally back!  Lol, and it's good to be back too!  What trouble have I set up for our favorite Saiyajin today?  Lol.  Lots.  Now, let me explain how I picked out this.  (This seriously happened)  Last year, the gas station about 5mins away from my house got robbed, and the automatic glass doors in front of them got shattered completely; they had to board one of them up.  Well, when I told my friend Brandon that I was writing this fic, this had just happened, and he said that Goku should work at a gas station…and almost blow it sky high.  The idea got (d)evolved from there.  Also, please see my bio page for info on my fics.  Enjoy please!!  Fill Her Up 

"Bulma, are you sure about this?…" Goku asked, his voice uncertain as Bulma straighten out the cuffs on his jacket.  She sighed heavily.

"Goku…we've talked about this…" she grumbled in annoyance.  Goku frowned slightly.

"I know but-"

"GOKU!  You're working at a gas station!!  How hard can THAT be??!"  And with that said, the poor frighten Saiyajin kept quiet.  

She sighed heavily and grabbed her purse.  "Your job ends at 6:00 P.M… PLEASE try to make this one last longer than two hours!"  Before Goku could open his mouth, Bulma left.

Goku whimpered.  "But what if I screw this one up too?…" he asked to no one.  

It was at the two-hour mark (11:00 A.M.), and things were going well.  Goku was ringing up purchases from the register, unpacking supplies, and helping people pump gas.  Yup, it looked the Saiyajin finally found his steady job… 

"OK, everyone!  Stick them up, NOW!!" 

"Huh?"  Goku turned around from his register and saw a man pointing a gun at his face.  He smiled nervously.  "Now man, you can hurt someone with that!" he chimed naïvely.  However, the robber wasn't amused.

"You're damned right it can hurt someone!  And that someone's gonna be _you_ if you don't stop joking around!!  Now, stick them up!" 

Goku blinked in shock and confusion.  "Huh?  Stick what up, sir?" he asked, genuinely curious.               

"Who ya think you're playin' with bub?!  Stop f&%^ing around and stick up your bloody hands!"

"Like this?" Goku asked, raising his hands up.  The robber just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like that!  Now, put the money in the bag!!" he commanded, shoving the bag, which looked like an old pillow case, into Goku's face.  This was making poor Goku even MORE confused. 

"But, um, sir?…  How am I supposed to put the money in the bag, if I have to keep my hands up?"  

"Listen here, you damn idiot!  Stop screwing around and put the money in this bag before I blow your damn brains out!"  Suddenly, the wheels in Goku's brains turned, and the idea finally hit him.  

"Wait a sec… You're a robber, aren't you?" he asked.

"No shit!  Now do as I said jackass!"

Goku glared at the man.  "I think you should stop now and walk out of here…" he simply replied.  The robber just laughed.  

"Walk out of here he says!" he chuckled.  "Don't make me laugh!  If _anyone's_ gonna walk pal, it'll be _you_!  Walkin' to Hell that is!"

"You leave me no choice…" Goku mumbled and seemingly vanished.

"Huh?  What the?…." he whispered in disbelief.  Those were the only words he managed to utter before Goku appeared in front of him and punched the man in his beer-belly.  He coughed, spit coming from his lips as he went flying back…and he didn't stop when he hit something.  In fact, he went flying through the glass door, took out the little newspaper stand thingy, and crashed into one of the gas pumps.  It was truly a miracle he survived.  

However…Goku's _boss_ didn't see it that way…  

It was now 1:00 P.M. sharp.

"Heh, heh…Bulma?…" Goku replied on the phone.

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. When Mom is Upset

Videl Warrior Princess: (Oops!  I forgot to post this Saturday night! .;;  Yeah, then I got typed up Sunday night talking to my grandfather, so sorry for posting this late.)  Wow!  It's been awhile!  Man, I'm sorry for getting this updated so late! .;;  Oh well, I'll just have update more over the summer to make up for it, then! XD  Anyway, I was reading this and realized I had written absolutely NO scenes in here with Gohan and Goku.  This inspired me to write this chappie, and parts of it really hit home with me.  Also, I wrote this under two hours early this morning (12:30-1:30ish), so go me!  Ha-ha!  Erm, well…yeah.  Heh.  I'm happy about that.  Well, I still don't own DBZ and please review and enjoy!  When Mom's Upset…Everyone in the Family Goes Through HFIL! 

Gohan got home about 8:00 PM that day, having dropped off Videl after the movie and returning the borrowed car to Bulma.  When, he came in, he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, holding his head in his hands.  The young demi-Saiyajin frowned, not used to seeing his father look upset and not liking it, so he decided to walk over to him and see what was up.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Hello Son," Goku mumbled back, not even bothering to look up, having already sensed Gohan's ki and feeling so low.  Gohan's frown grew slightly, and he sat in the chair across from his dad.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, a concerned tone to his voice.  Goku sighed heavily and looked up at him briefly before staring back down at the table.

"I'm a failure, Gohan…" he answered.

"What?!" Gohan demanded, quite shocked to hear something like that from him.  "Dad, what are you talking about?!  You're the strongest man in the universe, you've saved this planet and the universe _too_ mind you, more times than I can even count!  _What_ could you have possibly failed??!"

"Gohan," Goku began, looking up at his oldest son, "I want to make you, Goten, and your mother happy.  You guys are my world; you know that, right?"  Gohan nodded, and Goku continued.  "Your mother wants me to get a job, and well, I've been through two."

"That bad, huh?" Gohan asked, and Goku nodded.  He had no idea that his father was going through this.  In fact, he didn't even know his own dad had been going on a job search.  He was so wrapped up in his world of getting through high school, taking care of Goten, and hooking up with Videl that he really hadn't even given his father a single thought throughout the day.  It really made him feel sad.  His dad and him used to be so close until all those monsters started coming.  Gohan felt bad for obviously losing the once close bond with his father.  However, he couldn't think of any words to express those thoughts.  Instead, he cleared his throat and looked his dad in the eye.  "Does Mom know?" he asked, and Goku sighed, nodding again.

"Yeah…She should be back from Bulma's at any moment.  Bulma wanted to be the one to be able to tell her," Goku answered.  Gohan gnashed his teeth together at the mental image of his mom driving.  Instantly, he felt sorry for any animals or pedestrians crossing the streets or any other cars on the road for that matter. 

"Oh boy…" Gohan murmured, shaking his head.

"I know," Goku agreed with a nod.  "Run while you still can, Son.  Take Goten with you."  Instead of heeding his father, Gohan shook his head.

"No, Dad.  I'm going to stand by your side on this, just like a family should," Gohan firmly replied.  Goku smiled at his son.

"Than--" 

"GOKU!!!!!!" a all too familiar high voice shrieked as the loud banging of a door being swung opened was heard suddenly, cutting off Goku.  The two Saiyajins gulped in fear.  Though they could talk good and be brave in face of their enemies…they were _terrified _of this creature.

Chi-Chi stormed into the kitchen and glared at her husband with a cold and murderous stare, it'd make Kid Buu fall on his ass and cry.  Needless to say, Goku was literally cringing in fear, looking like a timid puppy, but that innocent look didn't phase Chi-Chi today. 

"You got fired from _another_ job?!?!?!" she demanded, and Goku timidly, though stupid of him, nodded.  One could almost see steam come from Chi-Chi's ears as she fumed in fury.  "HOW COULD YOU GET FIRED FROM _TWO_ JOBS?!?!?!?!?!" 

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goku apologized, in an attempt to appeal to the feisty female before him. 

"Goku, 'I'm sorry' isn't going to provide food on the table!" Chi-Chi snapped.  "And until you can keep a job longer than for _one_ day, _everyone_ in this family will only get _single_ servings at meals!" 

Gohan and Goku gasped in horror, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped to the floor.  She was going to starve them.  A Saiyajin could survive many things, but this was just cruel.  There was fear of death for a Saiyajin, but there was and always would be a fear of starvation.  Before either of the two could say _anything_ in their defense or to even to try and plea to the woman, she stomped off to her room, muttering something about needing some time alone.

Unfortunately for the youngest member of the Son family, who had just come in from his little daily adventure in the woods, heard his mother's last statement, and looked over at his other immediate family members with almost tears welling in his eyes.  The young chibi sniffled before whimpering slightly in pain at the thought of the measly meals he would have to suffer through.  "What'd _I_ do?!" he cried.


	9. Are You Going to Eat That?

**Videl Warrior Princess:** I'm back again! Hey! Well, thanks for the reviews! And I'm glad to say that I got MOST of it planned now! Hopefully, I'll be able to write it quicker so I can update it sooner, yay! Anyway, I decided to add in another Gohan/Videl moment, since I hadn't written one in this fic for awhile. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. Do not sue. Thank you.

**Are You Going to Eat That?…**

Videl frowned slightly, watching her new boyfriend sit at his seat gloomily. "Gohan?" she asked, but failed to gain his attention. Her frown grew. "Gohan?" Still no answer. Not only was this disturbing, since Gohan _always_ loved talking to her, but it was also shocking that he couldn't hear her with his Saiyajin's hearing. He must _really_ be upset with something. "GOHAN!" she yelled, and Gohan nearly jumped from his seat.

"Huh?" he asked shocked, snapping out of his daze. He looked around, still confused, until his eyes saw Videl. Instantly, he almost went back to his depressed state as he cast his eyes down at his desk. "Oh, hello Videl…" he mumbled.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked gently, her voice concerned. He let out a deep sigh and finally brought his gaze up to her.

"Well…"

"Son Gohan! Satan Videl! Is there something you both like to share with the class?!" the teacher yelled suddenly, making the teens almost fall out of their seats from surprise.

"No Ma'am!" they chimed at the same time.

"Then _shut up_!!!" she snapped, getting mad for being interrupted from her lesson for the third time that day.

As the teacher continued her lecture, Videl managed to slyly slide Gohan a note. He looked down and opened it up:

_Cheer up. At least it's close to lunchtime. You can tell me then._

But Gohan didn't cheer up. He sat across from Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener, and sighed sadly as he pulled out a single brown paper bag. Everyone gasped in shock as he only pulled out a small thing of juice and a bowl of rice.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sharpener yelled out at the top of his lungs, making the poor demi-Saiyajin wince in pain.

"Gohan, are you going on a diet?" Erasa asked curiously.

"No…" Gohan whimpered as he shook his head.

"Gohan," Videl began, reaching out and touching his hand, "what happened?" The young demi-Saiyajin sighed and told his story.

"So, until my dad finds a steady job, Mom is only giving us the minimum," he finished. His friends all watched him with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey, don't worry Gohan," Videl said, trying to cheer her boyfriend up. "We'll help out."

"She's right," Erasa agreed.

"Yeah, just name it," Sharpener added. Sure, he was still sore about losing Videl to him, but Gohan was a nice guy and he had offered to help Sharpener with his Calculus homework for free; he owed him.

A small smile finally crossed Gohan's face as he looked to them and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you guys," he said.

"Anything for you," Videl replied softly to him and smiled; Gohan smiled back at her. They began to eat their lunch after that, and Gohan watched Videl intently as she opened her lunch. Feeling his eyes on her, Videl looked back up at him. "Uhh… What is it, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled at her sweetly, getting that adorable puppy-dog eye look on his face, and pointed to her chocolate cupcake. "Videl…Are you going to eat that?…" he asked pleadingly.

Videl looked at him momentarily. She loved chocolate; in fact, she made sure she had a piece of chocolate everyday to keep herself in a good mood, and this chocolate cupcake was her dose of chocolate for today. But… Gohan was her boyfriend, and he was hungry, and well…he just looked too damn cute right now to refuse him! She handed it to him with a small, defeated smile. "No. Here you go."

"Yay!" Gohan cheered and took it. "Thanks, Videl!" Before Erasa, Sharpener, or Videl could blink, he gulped it down with a wide grin on his face.


	10. Give Me That and Make It a Double!

**A/N:** I bet everyone was dead… Well, with the way my senior year of high school went, I almost wish I was. Lots of crap has happened over this past school year, and I'm sorry I've been neglecting my fics. If you'll go to here: http/ I have a fic schedule as well as little summaries for each of the multi-chappie fics that I'm currently working on. Hopefully, by going on this schedule, I'll be able to update faster. So, check it out, read this chappie, and review, okay? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not DBZ, which goes to FUNimation, and I don't own either the Street Fighter or Final Fight series, those goes to Capcom.

**Other Notes:** There's a tiny-blink-and-you'll-miss Street Fighter reference, and one character from Final Fight 3 makes an appearance.

Give Me That and Make It a Double! 

"Goku, what am I going to do with you!" Bulma demanded, throwing her arms up in a dramatic fashion. The said Saiyajin frowned and hung his head like a little kid.

"I don't know Bulma. I'm sorry," he apologized. The blue-haired CEO sighed heavily and sat down in a chair in front of one of her many computers.

"It's all right Goku," she tiredly dismissed, a weary expression on her face.

The Saiyajin squirmed slightly in his seat from across the room and looked at her sadly. "Am I a lost cause?" he asked, a defeated, shy tone to his voice. Bulma looked over at her friend, and she took on a face, like the one mothers give their children when they're depressed.

"Oh, Goku…No, no, you're not a lost cause," she answered, walking over to him and patting his shoulder gently. "You just…We…We just haven't found the right job for you yet!" The defeated Saiyajin looked up at his friend pleadingly.

"Then what is it!"

"Well…I don't know yet…BUT, maybe it's THIS one!" she chimed and pulled out another job application.

Goku took it into his hands and read over the job description, and he looked back to Bulma. "I'll have to work nights?"

"Yes, but look on the bright side, at least you'll get to spend the afternoon with Gohan and Goten!"

"Well…Okay."

"Good, now let's get started!"

Goku's nose wrinkled in disgust from the stench of alcohol that strongly came up his sensitive Saiyajin nostrils and nearly made him sick to the stomach. He had never drank alcohol before and never wanted to try in the first place. In fact, never before in his life had he been in the presence of so much alcohol before or drunks for that matter. Throughout the dimly lit room, he could see tables filled with people talking, laughing, and drinking various bottles and glasses of liquids that Goku would rather spit out than take in.

Well…At least it DID pay enough to make Chi-Chi get off his back. And he was doing a good job as a bartender too. So far, he had been working for four hours and NO problems arose. Maybe THIS was the job he was destined to have…No matter how awful it was.

He looked around the room once more; there were a lot of characters here. Some that were lined up along the bar were so weird, that had it not been for their physical bodies, Goku would have sworn that they weren't human. Then again, he guessed he didn't have much room to talk.

One particular guy caught his eye; the man was crying, and being the kind-hearted person Goku was, he went over to go check up on him. The man had long blond hair that fell just a little past his shoulders, and he wore a bright red karate gi. He held a half-empty beer bottle in his left hand, and there was a little over ten empty bottles that sat on the table.

"Hey, are you okay?" Goku asked, looking down at the man, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh sure, I'm fine!" the man sarcastically answered. "My best friend is dating the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm just fine!" With that said, he took another swig of his beer, and Goku winced. This guy reminded him of when Yamcha got drunk after Bulma dumped him for Vegeta.

"Umm…Sir?" Goku tried again. "Maybe you just need to talk about it?"

The man looked up at him in shock. "You…You would be willing to listen?" Goku nodded and sat across from the man, who began telling his story. After he was finished, Goku thought about it for a moment before he began talking.

"Well," Goku finally began, "shouldn't you be happy that your friend Ryu found someone?" The man hung his head and mumbled a yes. "And if this 'Chun-Li' is really meant for you, she'll come back, but if she isn't, isn't it better to find out now than years later?"

"I…I guess so," the man answered uncertainly. Goku decided to go on.

"You know, I had a friend who was in this situation a couple of years ago," Goku replied. The man looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened with him?"

"Well…Yamcha learned to get over it, and he's with someone else now!" Goku explained. The man's brown eyes widen in shock.

"So, there's someone out there for me, then?" the man asked, and Goku nodded. The man smiled happily. "Thanks, man! I needed to hear that! I feel better now! In fact, I think I'll head on home now!" Goku's eyes shot up in alarm, and the man merely laughed. "Don't worry, man! I'm going to take a cab!" Goku sighed in relief and sat back down. "Later man!"

"Bye, sir!" Goku chimed, waving him off as the blond walked out of the bar.

"Are you Son Goku?" a deep voice asked from behind.

Goku turned around. "Yeah," he answered. There stood a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and dark eyes. He wore a black bandana, black tight jeans, and a muscle white shirt. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dean," the man coolly responded. "I'm the one who takes over after your shift."

"Oh, hi! Pleased to meet you!" Goku chirped as he stood up, extending his hand to Dean to shake.

"…" Dean just looked at him seriously.

"Heh, heh…Not a very social person, are you?"

"…"

"Umm…Right. Well, I'm off! Have fun!" And with no reply from Dean, Goku happily left the bar. He had done it. He had survived his first day on the job.


	11. Welcome Home!

**A/N:** Yes, it's been awhile, and I apologize—college was really stressful. And, yes, I know this is a short chapter. No, this wasn't something I cooked up randomly to appease the masses; this was always intended to be a _short_ chapter. For the Gohan/Videl shippers out there, you can skip this—this was done for the Goku/Chi-Chi fans. I was re-reading the fic, and I saw that I haven't had any G/CC moments, so I decided to make this chapter that. I'm getting near to the halfway point in this fic, so look out! Also, I wanted to let mention to my readers (especially the ones without accounts) that since I do not update my fics on a regular basis, I have created a mailing list that will allow me to personally email each and every one of you when I update a fic or the process of the fic. Just look at my bio for more details. Well, that's it. Enjoy the chappie! 

**Disclaimer:** Eh, just read a previous chapter for it…

**Welcome Home!**

Goku flew home late that night, glad to finally be out of that smelly place. Why did people like to drink so much? Oh well. At least he was doing a decent job. He had gotten a little confused about which drink was which, but surprisingly, people were understanding and patient with him. Of course, what the naïve Saiyajin didn't know was that the real reason people were being patient with him was because they just wanted the damn drink. It didn't matter who was serving it to them, so long as it was the right drink.

However, he shoved it out of his mind as he landed on his front lawn. Ah, it was good to be home finally. With a small smile on his face, he quietly opened the front door to his house and closed it behind him. Sensing everyone was asleep, he went into the kitchen to fetch himself a small snack. Once he had devoured the sandwich, the now satisfied Saiyajin made his way to his bedroom.

Imagine his shock when he came in and saw that Chi-Chi was still awake.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked shocked. He could have sworn she was asleep. But, here his wife was, sitting on their bed, reading a book.

Seeing that her husband had come back from her job, she put down her book. "Hello Goku," she replied then looked at him sternly. "You didn't get…"

"No! I didn't!" he quickly answered, smiling. The goofy Saiyajin knew all too well of his wife's temper and was finally beginning to learn the consequences that came with provoking that said temper. It was better to answer her immediately than to answer after being hit with a frying pan.

Chi-Chi beamed at her husband, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Oh Goku!" she swooned. "I knew you could do if you put your mind to it!"

The Saiyajin just chuckled nervously and smiled bashfully, scratching behind his head. "Heh, I guess you were right, Chi-Chi…" he replied.

She smiled sweetly at her husband, patting the spot on the bed next to her, and motioned him over. "Come here, Goku…" she whispered coyly.

Being as naïve as he was, it took Goku a moment to realize what his wife was wanting, but once he did, he grinned wildly and climbed into bed with her and…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
A/N: **Ha-ha! Thought I was going to include _that_, didn't ya? Well, sorry, but no. First off, I really wouldn't know how to write a lemon between Goku and Chi-Chi, and secondly, this fic isn't rated for that. If you want to know what happens, find a random G/CC fic on and pretend it's for this fic. Please review!


	12. The Morning After

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Well, I finally got the next chapter out! Hopefully, this bug I've had for the past couple of weeks won't come back, and I may have the next chapter out! And for all of the G/V lovers out there, fear not! I have not forgotten you! In fact, this chappie does have some G/V goodness in it. So, please everyone, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own _DBZ_…

**You Won't Believe This**

**The Morning After**

Goku yawned loudly as the sun's beams came in through his bedroom window and gently hit his face. He smacked his lips a couple of times as he slowly sat up, scratching his left shoulder. His tired black eyes scanned his surroundings, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about last night. He forgot how ENERGETIC Chi-Chi could be.

His eyes came upon the alarm clock, and he slightly gaped in shock when he saw what time it was—1:30 in the afternoon. '_Man, I must have been REALLY tired…'_ he thought before he yawned again and got out of bed.

Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, where he found a note that Chi-Chi had left for him on the fridge. It read:

_Morning Goku!_

_I hope you have slept well… Breakfast is in the microwave for you; I've left instructions on how to re-heat it. I've gone over to Bulma's with Goten so him and Trunks can have a play date. I'll be back at about four—there's some roast beef and fried rice in the fridge for lunch (and yes, I've left instructions for them too)._

_See you tonight!_

_Love,_

_Chi-Chi _

He smiled as he put the note down on the counter and walked over to microwave. Chi-Chi was a good wife and mother… Goku was just glad he could keep her safe and make her happy, especially the latter. The Saiyajin snapped out of his thoughts though as he opened the microwave, his mind now consumed with the thoughts of food.

Chi-Chi had made him a couple of fried eyes, a couple of thick slices of cheese toast, some crispy bacon, scrambled eggs as well, and there was a big bowl of oatmeal as well. Though it was still a small breakfast, it was much better than the measly one bowl of healthy cereal with milk she had given him the morning before. Besides, there was only so much food she could put inside the microwave.

Still smiling, he followed Chi-Chi's instructions and began quickly eating the delicious meal she had left for him. Once he was finished, he placed his dishes in the sink and patted his stomach. He was still a little hungry, but her cooking did hit the spot. Plus, Chi-Chi didn't have really anything else prepared (saved for the roast beef and fried rice, which were for lunch), and he did not like the taste of his own cooking.

Goku's job didn't start until that night at seven, and it brought up the question of what the Saiyajin should do in his free time? He thought about it for a moment, when he finally decided to go visit with Krillin and see how his best friend was doing. Grinning about his great idea, he put two fingers to his forehead and transported himself there.

( ':' )

Gohan flew over to school much earlier and faster than he normally did, planning a surprise for Videl that morning. His dad must be doing much better in the job department though, since his mother gave him a much larger breakfast (and lunch) than she had the past couple of days, and it brought a smile to his face.

He landed on the roof and went inside and down the stairs towards his homeroom. Gohan put his bookbag and lunch cooler by his chair and went back to the chalkboard in front of the room. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Gohan picked up a piece of chalk and got to work.

About a half hour later, Gohan was done, and he went back to his seat, waiting for Videl to come now. He had asked her to meet him earlier, and he was hoping she would. Before Gohan could even start daydreaming about their date at the movies, Videl walked in.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan chimed cheerfully, smiling and waving at his girlfriend.

Videl yawned softly, still trying to wake up. Weakly, she waved back and mumbled a hello before walking up all those stairs to meet him. "Gohan…why did you make me come here so early?..." she gently demanded in a whining tone, before she let out another soft yawn.

"Well, I have a surprise for you!" he answered gleefully.

How he could be so happy this early in the morning was a mystery to Videl. She sighed heavily, placing her bookbag down as she stared at him, her hands on her hips. "Okay, what's the surprise, Gohan?..." she asked.

"That," Gohan replied, pointing towards the chalkboard.

Videl's tired blue eyes trailed over to the chalkboard, and her jaw dropped in shock as she gasped loudly.

Drawn on the chalkboard was a large heart, with the words "Gohan loves Videl!!" in the middle. Along the sides were smaller hearts, stars, swirling vines with roses, and music notes. It was truly a beautiful sight…

"Oh, Gohan!" she exclaimed, and without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The demi-Saiyajin's black eyes widened in surprise, since it was not only their first kiss as a couple but it was his first kiss in his entire life. However, he did return the kiss and put his arms around her upper back. His shock grew even more though, when she sat down on his lap to be closer. Yet, as with before, Gohan did not mind, and the two continued making out, until ten minutes later, when Gohan heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Videl?..." he asked, as the female warrior began kissing his neck, making the demi-Saiyajin even more excited.

"Hmm?" she responded absentmindedly, not stopping with her other activities.

"We have to stop."

At that, Videl pulled back and looked up at her boyfriend, hurt. "Stop?... Don't you…LIKE it, Gohan?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, no! It's not that!" he stammered. "Well, I mean, YES, I do like it…a LOT, but that's not the point!"

Now Videl was even more puzzled. "Then, what is?"

"…People are coming."

Before Gohan could even blink, Videl went back to her own chair and was straightening out her hair and clothes. Gohan couldn't help but lightly chuckle under his breath as he did the same with his own clothes, and surely enough, just as they were finished, the horde of students entered the room, everyone taking their seats, with the teacher following them.

"Now, class," the homeroom teacher began in his deep voice, "please open your textbooks to chapter twenty, so we may continue with yesterday's lesson…"

Groans from all the students could be heard as they all monotonously got out their books and flipped to the page mentioned.


	13. The Secret's Out

A/N: Oops! I really thought I had posted this chapter! I'm really sorry everyone! Well, there's some more G/V moments in here and humor! Yes, we must have the humor! And again, I'm really sorry about the delay, but please enjoy this! 

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own _DBZ_…

**_You Won't Believe This…_ **

**The Secret's Out **

After homeroom and biology went by, it was time for geography with Ms. Bagley, and after that class, it was time for lunch. Gohan had a grin on his face when he sat down with Videl, and she smirked, catching sight of the traditional cooler.

"I take it your dad has found a job?" she asked as Erasa and Sharpener joined them.

Gohan nodded as he opened it up and took out his tuber ware filled with fried rice, a box of gummi worms, two red apples, some carrot sticks, a tuber ware filled to the brim with sesame chicken, another with juicy ribs, and finally, three slices of pepperoni pizza. He then turned around and pulled three big thermos of green tea.

Erasa chuckled while Sharpener smirked. Yeah, their old happy Gohan was back again.

Before anyone could say anything, Gohan began to quickly devour his lunch, which was no surprise to the other three at their table, and they carried on their conversation casually, paying him no mind.

Yet, some strange things did happen during lunch…

While the gang was calmly talking and eating, a few students walked past them. Some just smirked or grinned and either gave Gohan and Videl a thumb's up, nodded, or stared. A couple even went, "Woo-hoo! Way to go Gohan!" or "Alright, Videl!"

Videl looked over at Gohan puzzled. "Gohan…what are they talking about?"

"I don't know…" Gohan answered, just as unsure as his girlfriend was about the situation. Thankfully, for the two of them, Videl could be the quicker one out of the two, and immediately, she turned her gaze over to their two friends.

"Did you guys tell anyone?..." she asked, almost growling and glaring at them.

"No, we didn't!" Erasa quickly responded, afraid of her best friend's wrath.

"Honest!" Sharpener exclaimed, throwing up his hands in defense. As much as he would have (in the past) to make Videl squirm for choosing Gohan over him, there was no way he'd go out of his way to piss her off like that… He wasn't suicidal.

However, there wasn't too much that they could do (and Gohan forbid Videl from beating it out of the other kids), and the gang decided to let the matter go. Soon, lunch time came to an end though, and while Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl would have _**loved**_ to skip Calculus, they all knew Gohan would rat them out too.

"But if you two didn't tell them…how did they find out?" Gohan asked as he walked back to class with the other three.

"Maybe that's how…" Sharpener answered, pointing to the behind the two love birds once they reached the classroom. Gohan and Videl turned their heads to the blackboard…and saw that the nice note Gohan had written up for Videl that morning was still up there.

Videl's blue eyes narrowed into a glare at Gohan. "You didn't erase that?!" she demanded.

"Well, we were busy with other things!" Gohan quickly answered, throwing his hands up defensively.

"What?!" Erasa exclaimed. "You two had sex?!"

"NO!!!" the young couple yelled at her before Videl turned her glare back to her boyfriend and hit his arm.

"How could you forget about that?!" Videl yelled.

"Uhh…class is starting!" Gohan quickly chimed with a nervous grin and immediately went off to his seat.

"Gohan, get back here!" Videl screamed, chasing after him.

Erasa's blue eyes sparkled with joy as she clasped her hands together. "The two of them having sex!... That's the juiciest piece of gossip that's ever come to his school!"

"But think about it," Sharpener began, "do you _**really**_ want to piss Videl off that much?..."

The blond snapped out of her daze and winced, imaging Videl's wrath. "You're right…" she pouted for a moment before grinning brightly at her friend. "But that doesn't mean I can't tease them about it!!" she argued and ran off after Gohan and Videl.


	14. One Shot Too Many

**A/N: **Hi again! And wow… We're almost halfway done with the fic! Lol. About time, ne? I'm actually trying to see if I can perhaps finish this fic by the end of the year. So, keep your fingers crossed for me with that! -grin- Anyways, yes, here is another fic. Now, this chappie does play homage for a funny yaoi manga series called _Fake_. Now, normally, I don't like yaoi, but my best friend Steph made me sit down and read it, and I just found it hilarious. Don't worry—there isn't any yaoi in here, just…well, I'll let you read and see, lol. Enjoy! Send me some love people!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _DBZ_, the Final Fight video game series, or _Fake_.

**One Shot Too Many**

It had been two weeks since Goku's first night, and now, it was time for Goku to head off for work again. He kept on the same karate gi, but he made sure he was full, hugged and kissed his wife and Goten (since Gohan was out on another date with Videl) goodbye, and began flying off to the bar.

When Goku got there, it seemed pretty quiet. This made him happy. Quiet nights meant no bar brawls to break up and less chance for errors when making the drinks, and plus, it gave the waitress there (Mika) less to clean up.

Goku never thought he would ever think it, but he _**liked**_ being a bartender.

Five hours into his shift, Goku was wiping down part of the counter (some guy had split part of his beer when he was cheering for his baseball team) when he noticed a young man sitting at the edge of the bar, just finishing off his tenth shot of whiskey, crying. Like the concerned man he always was, Goku went over to go check up on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" the Saiyajin asked him. He hated crying drunks. Not that he liked _**anyone**_ hurt or crying, but drink crying people were worse, because it was harder to cheer them up.

The drunken man looked up at him with tears in his dark eyes, his black hair ruffled. "No, I'm not alright," he answered, his voice slurring.

Then, Goku saw something shiny on the man's chest and realized it was a badge. "Are you an officer?" he asked suddenly, his short attention span failing him again.

"Huh?..." the policeman slurred his words before slowly looking down at his chest to see his shield and sighed. "Yeah…the name's J.J…" he grumbled and grabbed his last filled shot glass and began to sip at it.

"Well…" Goku began, a little unsurely, "why are you here?" If he was going to cheer this man up as he did the other crying drunks since he started, he had to find out what was wrong.

"My heart's broken…" J.J. sobbed, "My love has gone off with another!..."

After hearing the heartaches of many a drunk in here, Goku counted his blessings every day and thanked his lucky stars things were great with him and Chi-Chi. Oh well, maybe he can do the same with J.J. that he did with Ken. Seeing that no newcomers were there or anyone asking for a re-fill or "another", Goku walked over to the other side and sat down next to him.

"Um, well, maybe I can help?" Goku offered.

J.J. gulped down the last bit of whiskey he had. "How can you help?..." he mumbled.

"Well, I can…well, I could listen to you talk about her if you want…"

However, J.J. wasn't listening to him. Instead, he actually took a long look at Goku, and with alcohol, lack of sleep, depression, and the dim lights affecting his brain, the Saiyajin looked like someone _**very**_ familiar to him…

"Dee-sempai!" he exclaimed, and before Goku had a chance to ask him who he was talking about, J.J. threw himself at Goku, puckering up for a kiss.

"Wait!" he exclaimed frantically. "I'm a married man!" Goku, in a desperate attempt to remain un-kissed by his gender, pushed J.J. away from him.

…Unfortunately for both the drunken J.J. and the panicked Goku, it was a little too hard of a push. J.J. accidentally was sent flying through the actual bar and crashed back into a shelf full of various bottles of alcoholic drinks and mixes.

Dean walked in to see Goku hovering over J.J., trying to shake him awake. Not even batting an eye, he merely stated, "I'm calling the manager."


	15. In the Limelight

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Yes, another chapter! Getting into some more drama with both couples, and Vegeta finally makes an appearance! Yay for more characters. Anyways, it is a little bit on the longer side (I believe) for this chapter, and I really like. Hope you all do too. Leave me reviews!

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't wont _DragonBall Z_, and for just for the beginning of the chapter, I do not own _Fake_ either.

_**You Won't Believe This**_

**In the Limelight**

"So…you thought some guy was me, tried to kiss him, and then, he pushed you through a bar, six feet thick with oak and metal, where upon you crashed through a wooden shelf and smashed numerous alcohol bottles?..." a dark-haired man asked dryly.

J.J., laying back in a hospital bed, practically covered in white bandages, nodded. "Yes, Dee-sempai! That's right!" he chimed. "He looked exactly like you!"

Dee, however, looked less than amused. He took a glance over his shoulder at his partner, who shared his same skeptical expression, before he looked back to J.J. "Right… Well, just rest easy, and we'll go look for my evil twin…" he sarcastically replied. "C'mon, Ryo. Let's go."

"Right," Ryo agreed, and the two cops left the room.

( ':' )

Videl and Gohan were walking back from gym class, when she asked, "So, how is your dad doing?"

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, well…" Gohan began unsteadily, "He…He got fired from his job last night."

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Videl exclaimed, her blue eyes widening with alarm.

"Yeah… Mom was so mad, she actually made Dad go sleep at Bulma's," Gohan continued. "Hopefully, Bulma can set him up with another interview some time today."

She nodded in agreement before looking up at her boyfriend. "Well, you know…if she can't, I'm sure my dad would know someone who can give him a job."

Gohan nervously scratched behind his head. "Yeah, about that… That's…okay. Don't worry about it."

Hearing his answer, Videl stopped and stared at his back. "Excuse me?" she asked loudly, making Gohan stop and turn back to her. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Huh?" Gohan asked, now confused by his girlfriend's statement.

"Just what exactly was that supposed to mean?" she asked, glaring at him. "I offer to help your family out by using _**my**_ contacts, and you just flat out refuse?!"

He walked back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm Videl down. "Look, Videl, it's not that simple…" Gohan began, "Bulma's a longtime family friend… She understands us."

She tore away from his grip, still glaring. "And what? _**I **_don't?!" she demanded. She didn't give him a chance to speak and kept going. "Just because I don't have Saiyajins in my family, or because my father didn't train with yours back when he was five, doesn't mean I'm not good enough to help out, Gohan!"

"Videl…" he tried pleading with her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Save it, Gohan!" she snapped. "I'm tired of you just casually forgetting about me when it comes to your family or tossing me aside, just because I'm not 'one of the guys'! Come back when you stop hiding or leaving me out of things!" She turned and stormed off, leaving Gohan standing there in the hall, with numerous students watching.

Sadly, when you were dating a celebrity like Videl Satan, there was hardly anything such as a "private moment" when you were out in public—like school.

Thankfully, if you were lucky, you had loyal friends like Sharpener and Erasa.

"Okay, people! Move along! There's nothing to see here!" Sharpener yelled out. When some of the students didn't get the hint, Sharpener went over to them and personally reminded them why he was the captain of the football team and was voted most athletic that year.

Erasa herself walked over to Gohan and placed her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Gohan…are you okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just… I don't know what to do," he answered, still staring off to where his girlfriend had been standing earlier.

The blond nodded before gently patting his shoulder and slowly began leading him back to class with Sharpener's additional help. "Don't worry, Gohan, we'll think of something…" she reassured him.

…Well, she _**hoped**_ they would, anyway…

( ':' )

"Goku, I can't _**believe**_ this!!" Bulma shrieked, pacing around the living room while her long-time friend was sitting on the couch. "Three jobs in _**one**_ month—that's unheard of!"

The kind-hearted Saiyajin lowered his head like an ashamed puppy. "I'm sorry, Bulma…" he whimpered, not only truly feeling guilty about the situation but also starting to get a headache from Bulma's loud voice hurting his sensitive hearing.

Thankfully, Trunks was off on another play date with Goten and wasn't around to witness his mother's frustration and Goku's humiliation. Vegeta, on the other hand, was standing behind Bulma, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded, a proud smirk on his face. He wouldn't have missed this for the world. Originally, he thought it was a joke when Bulma had mentioned a couple of weeks ago that Goku was searching for a job, but once he found out the night before that it was not a rumor but the truth, the former prince could not stop glowing with pride and glee (though, Vegeta would _**never**_ jump for joy).

"I mean, _**really**_, Goku!... What in hell am I going to do with you?!" she snapped.

He whimpered softly. "I said I was sorry…" he weakly replied.

Finally, Vegeta couldn't hold it any longer and began laughing loudly. Annoyed, Bulma twitched before turning around and glaring at her husband coldly.

"Vegeta, I swear to God if you don't shut up _**right**_ now, you're going to be riding that couch for two months!" she threatened.

Immediately, Vegeta stopped laughing and glared and pointed at his wife. "Woman, you wouldn't dare!" he shouted.

…Her glare told her that she would.

"Fine!" he snapped before turning away and heading off towards the Gravity Room, grumbling about a "lousy Kakarot" and "stupid woman."

When he was finally out of sight, Bulma sighed heavily and turned back to Goku. "And as for you…" she began, placing her hands on her hips. Goku gulped in fear. "We're going to find you a job, and you _**will**_ keep it for longer than two weeks! Understand??"

"Yes, m'am!" Goku almost squeaked.

"Good! Now, I believe the department store is hiring… Let me go make some calls," Bulma replied and left, leaving Goku alone.

As soon as Goku was sure she was out of hearing range, he sank back into the couch and sighed heavily. "…How do I get myself _**in**_ these messes?..." he asked no one, staring up at the ceiling.

( ':' )

It was now lunchtime, and there was still no sign of Videl. The teachers didn't think much of it, having been used to Videl frequently leaving during class to help out the police for the past two years. However, it was making Gohan a nervous wreck.

"Why hasn't she come back yet?!" he frantically demanded his two classmates.

"Dude, chill out before you give _**me**_ a wedgie with all of your worrying," Sharpener dryly commented.

"Sharpener's right, Gohan," Erasa began, more eloquently than her male friend, "You need to calm down… Videl just probably went off to blow some steam. Some times, we women need to be alone for awhile—it happens."

"Yeah, you're…you're right…" Gohan finally agreed before looking down at his sack lunch.

"Besides, what we need to work on now is how you're going to make it up to her," she added casually before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"How am I supposed to do that?" the demi-Saiyajin asked, looking for guidance.

"Think. What does your dad do when your mom gets mad at him?" Sharpener responded.

Gohan thought about it for a moment before he answered, "Wash the dishes?"

Erasa and Sharpener stared at their naïve friend before glancing at each other. "Yeah…" Sharpener began.

"You can't do that…" Erasa finished for him.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Gohan asked again.

"Well, you could always buy her flowers and candy," Sharpener offered.

Before Gohan even had a chance to think about the idea or open his mouth to talk, Erasa interjected. "Are you crazy?!" she demanded. "Something _**that**_ cliché and overly romantic would probably just piss Videl off even more!"

"Oh, yeah…you're right…" Sharpener agreed, remembering his failed attempt to give Videl roses back during the World Tournament.

"What we need is something original…something _**Videl**_…" Erasa continued before thinking.

The two men were content with Erasa doing all the thinking on the matter—being that she was a woman and an expert when it came to romance—and were starting to get back to eating their lunches when Erasa suddenly exclaimed, "I got it!!"

Though Gohan's ears were now ringing, he still looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Okay, Gohan," she began, "all you have to do is…"


End file.
